


Venom

by Dirty_wxstelander



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_wxstelander/pseuds/Dirty_wxstelander
Summary: When Alyssa is gravely injured and her chances of survival are looking slim, MacCready seizes the opportunity to tell her how he really feels.





	Venom

MacCready kicked at an empty beer bottle as he walked.  
"I wish you wouldn't do that" Alyssa scolded, shooting him a look of annoyance.  
MacCready smirked. "Do what?"  
"Make noises!" Alyssa hissed.  
MacCready kicked the bottle again. "You mean like this?"  
"Goddamnit I'm gonna drag you back to Goodneighbour in pieces if you-what was that?" Alyssa stopped dead in her tracks, pulling Overseer's Guardian from over her shoulder.  
"For once that wasn't me" MacCready scoffed, though there was a hint of seriousness in his voice. He too pulled out his rifle.  
The duo scanned the darkened surroundings for the source of the noise, finding nothing. All of a sudden the ground in front of them erupted and a radscorpion came crawling out, launching its stinger at Alyssa. She dodged the swing and hurried back, avoiding another lethal blow, combined with its oversized and razor sharp pincers. She opened fire on the mutated beast as it scurried after her, almost catching her multiple times. MacCready fired from behind, though this only angered the giant scorpion further in its attempt to kill them. Overseer's guardian clicked as Alyssa pulled the trigger; the mag was empty.  
"Ohh shit" Alyssa muttered to herself, spinning the rifle and jabbing the scorpion in the face with the butt of the gun, the creature backed away momentarily in temporary blindness before advancing on her once more. And then she remembered the knife. She reached round and retrieved her combat knife from where it was hung, raising it high above her head. She forced it into one of the scorpion's eyes with all of her weight, disabling the beast instantly. It's tail crashed down as it collapsed, the venomous barb catching Alyssa's arm as it fell.  
"Bastard!" She whimpered, kicking its dead body as she dislodged her knife.  
"You're bleeding pretty bad there" MacCready said, noticing the deep gash spanning from her shoulder to her elbow, beneath the torn material of her jumpsuit. The sleeve of her right arm was now soaked in blood.  
"I don't feel so good" Alyssa slurred, the colour draining from her face. Her vision blurred and her speech slurred, she lost the ability to stand. MacCready caught her as she fell, her eyes rolling and her lips muttering hopeless words.  
"Alyssa?! Oh god what do I do? Alyssa stay awake!" He cried, shaking her in an attempt to bring her round. "Stay awake!" He repeated as she closed her eyes. He ripped the sleeve off her jumpsuit to reveal the true severity of the wound. A thin trail of dark green liquid, mingled with the blood from the wound, trailed down her arm. MacCready's heart stopped. Venom.  
"Oh no...oh no no NO!" He weeped, the tears falling faster than they could properly form. He reached for a can of purified water, pouring the whole lot over the wound, despite it being his last.  
"Come on" he begged, desperately cleaning the wound of any more venom, but he knew the majority of it was already in her bloodstream. He put his head against hers, crying into her unconscious body as he sat there, helpless, in the dawn light.  
And then it happened. Alyssa's PIP-BOY came to life almost miraculously with a military radio signal coming from Cambridge Police Station.  
MacCready looked up, Cambridge wasn't too far, if he ran they might not be too late to save her. He lifted her up and he ran all the way to Cambridge Police station.  
Ten minutes later, he collapsed at the gates, Alyssa still in his arms.  
"Please-" he gasped, out of breath. "You need to help her!"  
It was Brotherhood of Steel territory. The commanding Paladin strode over to them, laser rifle in hand.  
"Dear god" The paladin gasped. "Haylen! Get over here!"  
Moments later a young woman appeared at his side. She gasped at the site of Alyssa. Her face was white as snow and her lips had turned an off grey colour.  
"What happened?!" The woman MacCready assumed was Haylen asked, kneeling down beside Alyssa.  
"There was a radscorpion-it caught her with its sting-please there's not much time!" MacCready explained.  
Haylen tore open her medkit and fumbled hurriedly inside it. She pulled out a Stimpak and injected it into Alyssa's arm. She then cleaned the wound properly and applied bandages.  
"She should have come round by now" Haylen said as she searched for a pulse. "Her heart has slowed right down!" Haylen gasped. She reached back into her back and pulled out a shot of Psycho.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" MacCready exclaimed.  
"You'll see!" Haylen answered in a panic. She plunged the needle straight into Alyssa's chest, administering the chem.  
Within a minute of the chem entering her body, Alyssa's eyes opened. She struggled for breath as the oxygen demand raised with the acceleration of her heart rate. The colour slowly returned to her skin and she was able to sit up.  
"Alyssa! God I thought I'd lost you! Thank you so much" MacCready cried, thanking Haylen.  
"It's no problem, really. How do you feel, Alyssa is it?" Haylen examined her pulse once more.  
"I feel weak" she wheezed.  
"You almost died" MacCready told her, still knelt at her side.  
"Shit" she raised her eyebrows. "I don't remember anything"  
"That's okay, your memory will come back relatively soon" Haylen smiled, gathering her medkit and rejoining the Paladin.  
"Are you-crying?" Alyssa teased, laughing hoarsely.  
"What? No! Alright maybe-yes-but I was scared Alyssa! You just fainted and you went all pale-I thought I was going to lose you!" MacCready defended.  
"You're a mercenary, if it was anyone else they'd have robbed me and left me to die-"  
"You're all that I've got" MacCready said out of nowhere. "Alyssa, I'm not a mercenary to you, I'm your friend damnit! I don't know what I'd do without you...I've already lost one person I love I can't-" he trailed off, realising he'd said too much.  
"Did you just say...that you loved me?" Alyssa eyed him in admiration. He finally had the courage to look into her eyes and tell her. "Yes" he whispered, his mouth dry.  
"These last few months have been some of the best times in my entire life" Alyssa grinned. "And I wouldn't wish to share them with anyone else" she added, raising her hand to his face.  
She winced. "Fuck, that hurts"  
MacCreadys solemn look disappeared to be replaced with one his rare but adorable smiles.  
"Do you have a Med-X?" Alyssa asked with a laugh.  
"Sure do" MacCredy reached into his bag and retrieved the Med-X, handing it to Alyssa.  
She thanked him and injected the pain killer into her arm before tossing the empty syringe aside.  
"Come on, we best get going" MacCready said, nodding towards the gate. He held out a hand and liftes her to her feet, and the two left the courtyard, hand in hand.


End file.
